


Marc

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said:</p><p>Hiya! I love all the fics that you write you're such a talented writer it's insane! Could you maybe write a fic where Delphine and Cosima are leaving the hospital after Delphine gives birth to their first newborn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marc

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (General)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)
> 
> [So you know where to send your abuse!]

Cosima walked by the side of the wheelchair as Delphine cradled their newborn baby in her arms. His nose was scrunched up, pushing his eyes closed, and his lips are pouting, causing the smallest trail of spit to bubble and dribble out. Innately, Delphine dabbed his chin and lips with the white baby towel, embroidered with his initials. M-C-N. Marc Cormier-Niehaus. 

"He looks like Felix when he pouts like that." Cosima joked, but she had no place for laughter on the inside. Every fibre of her being, every molecule of her DNA was full of an intoxicating mixture of pride, hope, excitement, fear and unconditional love. She had only felt this intense wave of emotion once previous to this day, and that was the day she first met his mother. Cosima remembered how the tsunami had hit her the second she managed to wiggle her glasses up her nose and see the blonde woman with perfect clarity. 

That was why she was so happy that he had Delphine’s eyes. For months she’d worried that he may end up with their donor’s features, but Marc had been blessed with Delphine’s doe-eyes and slim nose and for that…Cosima was eternally grateful. Those were, of course, the first thing she had noticed about her beautiful French wife. They were her oblivion, and she jumped clean off the edge, knowing on some level that Delphine would be there to catch her. She had fallen for those eyes again yesterday, when the mid-wife had handed him over and they both gazed down into them, awe-struck and hearts swelling. Of course, like all newborns’, Marc’s eyes were a deep-blue, but the light ring of brown around the edge held a promise. 

Delphine waited in her wheelchair by the front doors of the hospital as Cosima pulled the car around. She felt their son move slowly up and down as he breathed in deeply and quickly. She had dedicated her entire life to the study of biology. She understood the development and the growth of foetuses, but she could not, for the life of her, explain the warm fuzziness that started in her stomach and spread through her body with every breath that he took. When the car stopped in front of them, Cosima jumped out the drivers seat to push Delphine to the car, the nurse having left them to it when they had insisted they were fine and showed their appreciation. Delphine placed her free hand on top of the one pushing her wheelchair, and looked up at her wife. In the whole 8 years that they had known each other and been together, Cosima’s cocky smile had never looked more pure, more true, more beautiful. Even just looking at the woman made her heart flutter and the fuzziness in her stomach became even more apparent.   
There were two loves in her life now, and she was going to protect them both.


End file.
